


Игрок всегда выигрывает

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: S.W.A.T. (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение драббломоба на заявку "травма"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игрок всегда выигрывает

Брайан щурится и шипит, втягивая холодный воздух сквозь зубы. У него отбиты почки, еще долго он не сможет нормально ходить, а наутро появятся синяки. Ничего, и не такое проходили - с тех пор, как Брая вышвырнули из спецназа, он стремительно падал вниз, выучив по пути законы улиц и нравы большинства местных банд. Никто не хотел видеть его в своих рядах - доверять бывшему копу сомнительное предприятие. Заимев переломы ребер и шрамы по всему телу, Брай понял одно - что ничего уже не будет прежним и пути назад нет. Через череду узких тупиков и переулков, мимо гниющих мусорных баков, Брайан иногда находил клиентов. Поначалу - трусливых жирных клерков, желающих заказать собственную жену. Потом - рыбу покрупнее, но это всегда было чревато попаданием в поле зрения тех, кому принадлежали эти улицы. Конкурентов не любят нигде, талантливых - особенно.

Кожа на костяшках содрана, губы разбиты, пол лица в крови, но это ничто по сравнению с тем, что могло бы его ждать, если бы не Джейк. Плыл бы уже в мешке в сторону Тихого океана с пулей во лбу. А так отделался дракой. Брайан любит ходить по лезвию - эта его уверенность в собственной удаче порой бывает даже чрезмерной, и это раздражает Джейка. Он буквально за шкирку вытащил его из дерьма и заключил что-то вроде договора - Брайан казался выгодным вложением, немного тренировки с хорошим оружием, и можно будет браться за серьезное дело. И Брайан был не против. Он знал, что только Джейк взял бы его, несмотря на прошлые грешки. 

Брайан, хромая, доходит до нужной двери - по лестнице два пролета вверх, где его ждет Джейк. Нужно выкупить свое будущее. Немного бинтов, льда и обезболивающего - вот та цена, которую сегодня в него вложат, чтобы потом Брайан вернул все сполна. Впрочем, он может начать возвращать уже сейчас. Потому что это одна из тех немногих вещей, которые Брай довел до совершенства. Джейк любит прощать такие незначительные, как сегодняшее, события за чувство горячего влажного рта и блеск жадных глаз Брайана. Игрок всегда выигрывает.


End file.
